


Someday

by Cahasty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Haunted Mansions, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahasty/pseuds/Cahasty
Summary: 4 times karl fell in love with someone from a different time, and the one time he found his way back to the love of his life.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, karl jacobs/rash
Kudos: 24





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: there isn’t any direct karlnapity in here bc i don’t know if quackity is ok with romantic fics so please do not comment asking me to write him in. This is based off of Karl’s newest Tales From the SMP: The Haunted Mansion.

  1. “Who’s this one?”



“Who’s this one?” Karl thinks to himself, trying to remember this one’s name. Anytime Karl went somewhere, or more accurately, _somewhen_ , there was someone who was the embodiment of his fiancé, Sapnap. Technically, it was one of his ancestors or one of his descendants but the time traveler didn’t want to think about that. It was hard to remember what they were called when all he could see was Sapnap. 

  
  


“It’s Rash!” Karl is snapped out of his thoughts. _Wait... did i say that out loud?_ The brown haired boy looked up, and saw his friend Connor smiling at him, waiting for him to start the round of duck duck goose. _Isn’t Connor from the present? What's he doing here?_ Brushing it off, he blinked himself out of his thoughts, and slowly started tapping people and tried hard not to stare at this version of his lover. 

  
  


He failed. He couldn’t look away from the deep, raven hair, his dark eyes, and that sweater. It reminded him of his present lover, and that day when he had woken up to his Sapnap in one of his purple sweaters and they had cuddled for hours. He missed Sapnap so much. Sometimes he felt so bad for not telling the fire-obsessed boy about his adventures through time but it wasn’t safe. Blinking sharply, he went back to the game, and tagged someone. 

  
  


  1. “Karl! watch! i’ll do this.” 



“Hey! Karl!! Come watch! I’m going to make this. The brunette turned to see Sapn- _Rash_ getting ready for some parkour. _He’s still a show off even in the future.._ Karl thought lovingly, enthusiastically cheering on the man who was trying to impress him. 

  
  


When Rash successfully crossed the chasm, he threw his hands up and whooped loudly grinning at the boy in the purple and green sweater who had somehow, over the course of the night, completely enthralled the dark haired man. Karl grinned back, feeling his heart flutter with adoration. 

  
  


“Come on Karl! It’s your turn now. You know I bet you can’t get across faster than me.” Sapnap teased, a lighthearted glimmer flashed in his eyes. “Oh really? _Watch me.”_ Karl steps closer to the drop into darkness and focuses on the small platform about 4 feet away. Taking a deep breath, he leapt off the safety of the ground and a second later landed on the edge, almost falling but catching himself on the fence post that hung from the ceiling that was keeping Karl from falling. “KARL-“ he heard a strangled cry from across the chasm. _Sapnap._ “Don’t- don’t _scare me_ like that again. I thought you were going to- fall…” The boy trailed off, playing with the beanie that lay atop his head. 

  
  


“I’m ok Rash, _really._ ” The time traveler’s voice went soft, feeling guilty for worrying him. “I-It’s ok… just.. don’t do that again.” Rash mumbled. Quickly, he went back to cheering Karl on from the finish till he made it to the other side. When the brunette finally made it, the two hugged fiercely, high on the adrenaline that came with the game. Blushing slightly, Karl stepped back and blinked a few times, reminding himself that they were still with a group, and grabbed the beanie-clad boy’s arm, and pulled him to catch up with the rest of their friends. 

  
  


  1. “There’s a lover”



“There’s a lever… but now there’s a lover” Karl said as he plopped down on a comfortable bed that was in the corner of the room. Suddenly, his view was obstructed and after a second, he saw that Rash had jumped onto the bed right in front of him with a small _ooomf_ sound. “Karl! Hi!” He giggled, waving at the boy who already was looking at him. It took Karl a moment to realise just how close they were. He could almost feel Rash’s breath and the warmth that came off the younger man’s body. 

Rash could feel the heavy breathing coming from Karl and see how flushed his cheeks were. It was odd, he had just met this cute, giggly, brunette and yet he felt such a connection with him, like they knew each other in a past life. They teased each other like they had been friends for years, but inside, he felt a small warm when he saw that trademark smile coming from the boy with the bright sweater. 

  
  


Right before Karl started to lean in, he heard a shout. Francis was fighting with Greg and Francis almost fell down into some molten lava. _They’re sweet_ Karl thought lovingly. But almost immediately the feeling turned sour when he remembered his fiancé’s back home. He ached to tell them the truth, to come back from his trips and just be with them but he had to keep it a secret. It was too dangerous to get them involved. 

Sadly, the moment was gone. Rash had lost the glint in his eye and started getting up. Somehow, while they were caught up in each other, they didn’t see that they were the only people left in the lever room. Quickly, they rushed to do some maze they could climb to the top of and found their group again. 

  
  


  1. “Come on Karl! We’re almost there!”



“Come _on_ Karl, hurry _up_ ! We’re almost there!” Rash was bouncing on the balls of his feet, anxious to see what would happen, but torn between rushing forward and waiting for the cute boy he had met that day. “I’m _coming._ I’m almost there, chill out Rash.” the taller boy said, rolling his eyes and moving slightly quicker. 

Finally, Karl reached Rash, who was practically jumping with impatience. “Let’s go! I’m ready to finish this weird mansion.” However, Karl bent down, and started untying, and retying his purple vans. Finally, he got back up and Rash grasped the brunette’s hand and started pulling him towards the end of the final ‘challenge’ before Karl could question why. 

  
  


When they finally got back to the main hall, they didn’t see anyone there, but there was a staircase leading down underground. Slowly, they each held onto one railing and each other and made their way down. What they were greeted with, was a sight they never expected. It looked like a _party._ All of the people Karl had met over the day were hangin around in some underground dance room. Greg and Francis were talking by the stairs, and most of the group was found with Glatt, who was dancing with a cup of something that looked suspiciously like whiskey in his hand. Grinning at each other, they separated and joined the group on the dance floor, instantly melting into the crowd. 

  1. “You’re back!!! 



_Finally._ Karl thought with a wave of relief washing over him as he left the Inbetween and arrived back at Kinoko Kingdom where Sapnap, George, and BBH were all messing about, under the pretense of “working” on the library. “You’re back!” Sapnap exclaimed. It felt so comforting to be back at his home, surrounded by people he loved. His eyes drifted and sought the man he had missed the most. 

Somehow noticing that his fiancé was exhausted, Sapnap made an excuse to leave the group and went to sit with Karl in the grass by the barn where they farmed mushrooms. “I missed you.” He said softly, entwining his fingers with the sweater-loving boy he loved so much. Instantly, Karl felt at peace. Sapnap had a way of calming him down and being a sense of normalcy in his stressful, thought-consuming life. Sighing, not with annoyance but with contentment, he laid his head on Sapnap’s shoulder and closed his eyes as the sun set.

  
  



End file.
